


It's Because of You

by chocolavatte



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Yohan Loves Basketball, yocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavatte/pseuds/chocolavatte
Summary: Kim Yohan is a weird guy. He always has a smile on his handsome face.





	It's Because of You

Kim Yohan is a weird guy. He always has a smile on his handsome face. He is tall, his proportion is good, with his kind personality and great basketball skills he made people admire him. He's popular and everyone like him, but everytime girls come and ask him out for a date, Yohan will smile and politely reject them. Nobody knows what is on his mind. He's smiling when he's happy, he's smiling when he's sad, he's smiling even when he's angry. It feels like Kim Yohan was putting a distance between himself and people, as if a sort of invisible wall had risen around himself through his smile.

That made Kim Wooseok curious about the young man. They are in different class but his curiousity made him always wanting to know more about the other and they slowly become friends. They eat lunch together, hang out after school, study together and even go to cafes and libraries to study. Today is no difference. In the evening where students walk home passing the school gate, the cat-like boy ran towards the puppy-like boy.

"Yohan-ah!" Wooseok hugs Yohan's arm, clinging to him.

"What is it?" Yohan asked casually. Getting accustomed to the other boy, he just keep walking which made Wooseok walked along with him.

"You know that X store? They released a new collection today, let's go there together!"

He turned to Wooseok who gave a sweet smile with a hopeful look. He was contemplating if he'll agree to it but before he could make up his mind, he's already nodding his head. Yohan definitely can't say no to that.

──────•❥❥❥•─────•❥❥❥•─────•❥❥❥•──────

Kim Yohan always kept smiling whenever a problem hit him, nobody can take that away and nobody can guess his mindset. 

Wooseok wiped his eyes, sniffling. It shouldn't be like this, Yohan should be the one to cry. As soon as he heard the news about Yohan's parents divorce, Wooseok should be rubbing Yohan's back, whispering words of comfort, saying that everything will be fine, not the other way around. 

"Stop crying, Wooseok-ah." Yohan laughed, reaching out to gently wipe away the tears from the other boy's cheeks.

Wooseok glared with an unruly face -swollen eyes and wet cheeks, the tip of his nose was a tomato red, his bangs stuck to his forehead with the sweat that had formed- upset to death at the sight of his friend's outrageous calm. 

"Go cry then. Stop laughing and go cry like a normal person! Don't you afraid imagining life without one of your parents? What if you'll be forced to go with one of them... and leaving me?" 

"Of course I'm afraid." Yohan answered, still reluctant to take the smile off his handsome face. "So afraid that I can't do anything." He stared at his best friend, Wooseok still looks so pretty even when he's crying but his heart felt like it was being squeezed so tight from the sight. He want to give the smaller a hug, keeping him from all things that can make him cry but fail miserably after realizing that he was the cause.

"Everything will be fine." Wooseok sniffled once more. "I want to say that, but it's useless, it doesn't help at all, right?"

Yohan laughed heartily. "No, if Kim Wooseok says that, then everything will be fine." He can't stop himself from messing with Wooseok's soft brown hair, making scents of lavender and rose waft from it. 

Wooseok snorted, "I'm not a psychic."

"But the words that come out of Kim Wooseok's mouth are more powerful than psychics."

"Ha, funny."

"You don't believe me? Just so you know, our Wooseok is magical." 

"Yah go die you dumb."

Yohan raised one of his eyebrows. 

"Just hearing the news of my parents' divorce make you cry this much, what if I die?"

Wooseok gasped. “Noo I don’t want you to die!” He unintentionally sounded adorable.

Yohan's laugh was heard for the umpteenth time. Ah, he laughed a lot since morning. Wooseok always makes him laugh without being asked. And until the day the court officially declared that his parents had divorced, Yohan did not cry at all.

──────•❥❥❥•─────•❥❥❥•─────•❥❥❥•──────

Kim Yohan isn't the typical student who loves book. He is an athlete and it's easier to find him in the school's gym, spending time bouncing the round orange object and moving freely without anyone getting in the way. Yohan loves basketball with all his soul. Wooseok remembered that one afternoon Yohan came to his house with a happy light radiating from his smile

"I've been chosen as one of the main player of the team." He said cheerfully.

There is nothing that Yohan wants more than to be a main player of the basketball team. It's very difficult to achieve that position for a person in the first year at school and Yohan successfully took it, which made Wooseok happy as well and proud of his friend.

Then a week later Wooseok got word that Yohan's brother had just returned from a student exchange program. Seungwoo, a super cool young man with a genius brain. He gained many achievements in personal academic, sports and extracurricular. No wonder his name is always being hailed by the whole school, Wooseok is one of them. But, for the first time Wooseok cursed Seungwoo's entire existence.

After school ended Yohan would have gotten off practice basketball with his team as he became the main member. He would asked Wooseok to watch him practising or to wait for him so they can go home together. But today Yohan isn't like that, he just straight asking Wooseok to go home after school.

"You didn't go to practice?" Wooseok can't help but asked. 

"Don't want to." Yohan answered, shooking his head.

"Don't be lazy, it's not good for your team."

"I quit from the team."

Wooseok's eyes widened at that, stunned and confused for a moment. 

"Why?"

"Turns out I'm not that great." Yohan chuckled, the other boy didn't say anything so he continued. "Seungwoo hyung is already in senior year. This will be his last match."

"So you gave up your place?"

"Consider it a return gift from me." He said with a big smile.

At that time Wooseok was angry. He hated that Seungwoo returned at the wrong time. He hated that the basketball coach change players so easily. He hated that he can't do anything. But of all these things, Wooseok hated Yohan's laugh the most that evening.

──────•❥❥❥•─────•❥❥❥•─────•❥❥❥•──────

Wooseok didn't know since when, but he slowly fall in love with his best friend. He went to Yohan's house with a box of chocolate today, for today was Valentine's Day. But unfortunately Kim Wooseok, his guts shriveled when he was going to give it to Yohan and instead asked Yohan to give the chocolate to Seungwoo, his brother. His best friend just stared at the chocolate, took it without words and resumed his game. Wooseok sat next to him, watching him play some video game. They stay like that for a while. Unable to stand the quiet atmosphere, Wooseok try to made a conversation.

"Yohan-ah do you think Seungwoo hyung already has a girlfriend?"

Yohan glanced briefly at him and then back at the television. "Don't know." He answered indifferently.

"Aish... I'll just go home." Wooseok get up from Yohan's bed, put on cat-shaped house slippers in a hurry and walk to the door. He glanced at Yohan's reaction hoping that the boy would prevent him, but no, Yohan didn't respond at all. The taller boy was still focused on the game.

So Wooseok had no choice but to go home while stomping his foot.

"Oh, Wooseok-ah, are you going home?"

Wooseok ran into Seungwoo as he descended the stairs. The older boy held a glass of water in his left hand and a cellphone in his right hand. He looks so handsome even in a casual plain black t-shirt and knee-length pants.

"Yohan ignored me, hyung."

"That kid? Ignoring you?" Seungwoo chuckled. With his hand he makes a sign for Wooseok to approach. "Come here, I'll show you how to get his attention."

Curious, Wooseok followed him to the backyard. Apparently they're going into the small basketball court that was deliberately made right under the window of Yohan's room. Seungwoo cleared his throat, quietly showing a thin grin.

"Oi, Yohan-ah." He exclaimed to his brother's room. Yohan showed his face slightly from the window, staring straight at the two boys down there.

"Let's play basketball. The winner will get a kiss from Wooseok!"

And Wooseok swears, this is the first time he has seen Yohan played basketball with a scary, serious face. Playing against Seungwoo isn't an easy matter, moreover, this man is the one who introduced Yohan to basketball. Surpassing Seungwoo is the only thing the younger boy has never done. So when Yohan ended the game that day as the winner, Wooseok held his breath.

Yohan grabbed at Wooseok's wrist and pulled his hand away, eventually pulling--dragging the other away from the basketball court. Wooseok gulped, Yohan has never been as scary as this before. 

"Yo-Yohan-ah."

Yohan stopped, he turned and spoke, staring Wooseok in the eye. 

"I didn't know you like Seungwoo hyung."

Wooseok was stunned. From the tone of his voice and the hand that gripping his wrist, Wooseok knows that Yohan is angry, or maybe jealous? But Yohan's face doesn't show that, he still smiles as usual- no, his smile doesn't reach his eyes. Wooseok flinched as his wrist being gripped even tighter.

"Don't be easy just because you like Seungwoo." Yohan said coldly. Wooseok was taken aback by that.

"Hey, you insulted me? That was just a joke!"

"What do you like about Seungwoo anyway?"

Yohan didn’t even care to listen to what Wooseok had to say, he ignored him and that got the smaller boy angry and upset.

"Seungwoo hyung is cool, tall and popular!"

"I'm also cool, tall and popular."

"Seungwoo hyung can express himself well! He smiles when he's happy, he cries when he's sad, and he shouts when he's angry!" Wooseok raised his voice as a few tears trailing their way down his cheek.

Yohan was frozen before releasing his grip. He wanted to reach out to cup Wooseok's face, to wipe his tears. However Wooseok had walked away and disappeared behind the gate.

──────•❥❥❥•─────•❥❥❥•─────•❥❥❥•──────

It's been 3 days since the boys have spoken to each other. This make people wonder as there are no more views of Kim Yohan and Kim Wooseok that always together in school. None of them took the initiative to take off their ego and admitted they're wrong. None of them admit that they need each other and that's what irked Seungwoo so much.

"I received your chocolate, thank you." Seungwoo sat in front of Wooseok who was daydreaming with a bowl of ramen presented in front of him.

"A-ah yes." Wooseok replied. It's a lie if he said he's not surprised when Seungwoo suddenly appears. 

Seungwoo chuckled. "You know? Yohan gave it to me by throwing it in my face, saying 'it's from Wooseok' annoyedly. At that moment I knew he was jealous." 

Wooseok turned his head, a thin red tinge appeared on his face and his heart warmed up upon hearing those.

"That kid always shut himself up. Since he was little he never asked to buy him toys like his friends did. Our parents who never get along might be one of the reasons. Yohan was afraid of hurting others if he started talking. He chose to smile and keep quiet, he continued like that until he couldn't distinguish between what had to be conveyed and what had to be kept. And ended up keeping everything to himself."

Seungwoo looked at Wooseok who was also looking at him curiously. 

"Then you come, Wooseok. You stick to him and bother him all day, slowly turning him into a human."

"I- no I'm not." Wooseok raising his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. His ears getting red.

"Yeah but nothing changes instantly. Yohan is still like he was, unable to show his emotions. It's funny to see him looking at me with angry eyes. But the funniest of all is you." Seungwoo laughed with exasperation as his hands outstretched, ruffling Wooseok's hair. "I read your letter and can't stop laughing."

He then reached into his pants pocket and took out a piece of paper that had been wrinkled. But the sentences in it can still be read clearly.

To Kim Yohan

I didn't have time to make it, so I bought. Next Valentine I promise to make it with my own hands so, eat this while you wait for next year, okay?

Wooseok looked down in shame. Damn Seungwoo, why he still keeping it?

"You gave it to him, but asked him to give it to me. Are you that embarassed?" Seungwoo chuckled for the umpteenth time. "He immediately thought you liked me, you know."

"That stupid Kim Yohan is really stupid." Wooseok mumbled.

"Very stupid." Seungwoo added. His right hand reached out, taking over the bowl of ramen that had begun to cool. While his left hand raised and moved to drive Wooseok from his place. "Now go talk to him. Forget what he said. He was just venting his jealousy."

Breathing a heavy sigh, Wooseok turned his head to look at the older again. Doubts still evident in his mind.

"But hyung, I often bother him, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Look, I know my brother very well. The way he looks at you, is the same way he looks at basketball." The young man took a breath for a moment. "Yohan loves being bothered by you."

Seungwoo's last sentence succeeded in convincing Wooseok to escape to Yohan's class. He take steps as wide as possible and stop when he reach the door. He took a deep breath before opening the classroom door and scanned the room with his cat's eyes. No sight of Yohan, Wooseok doesn't spend a lot of time. He immediately ran into the gym, fully convinced that the puppy boy he was looking for was there. He stopped when he reached the doorway of the gym, because the person he was looking for appeared in front of his face. Both of them stock still long enough, it seemed like not seeing each other even if only for 3 days had made them miss each other.

Before Wooseok had conveyed the intention of his arrival, Yohan had already pulled him to a warm hug.  
Their height difference made them fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

Wooseok felt his chest loosen with relief. "Stop apologizing." He started giggling and pat Yohan's back as the taller keeps muttering apologies.

"No, I'm wrong. You're not easy at all." Yohan let go of his hug and gently held Wooseok's hands. "I mean, I shouldn't say bad things about you. Next time I'll help you approach Seungwoo hyung so-"

Wooseok stood on his tiptoe and placed a soft kiss to Yohan's lips, successfully stopping the words that would be issued from the other boy.

"What for?" Wooseok asked as he pulled away. When he looks at Yohan, his eyes are wide in mere surprised as his mouth opens and closes, trying to utter words out but with no prevail. 

It took a moment before Yohan, who have been stood there dumbfounded for maybe a bit longer than needed, eventually responded.

"Y-You like Seungwoo hyung, right?" He said as he let go of Wooseok's hands.

"When did I say that?"

"You said Seungwoo hyung is cool."

"Yes, he is."

"You said Seungwoo hyung is tall and popular."

"You want to argue with that?"

Yohan shook his head.

"Seungwoo hyung is cool, tall, popular and I admire him."

"So you mean, you don't like my brother?"

Their eyes locked and Wooseok held his breath.

"Hm..." He cleared his throat. "I think I like his little brother more."

Each second that had passed felt like it had been in slow motion. Wooseok's heart began to race, thumping so loudly in his chest he was sure it could be heard a mile away. It felt like time had slowed to a crawl- until Wooseok finally saw tears flowing from the boy in front of him for the first time since they met.

"Kim Yohan, are you crying?" Wooseok asked in disbelief, his heart exploded with Joy when he realize that Yohan finally showing his emotions.

"It's because of you." Yohan wrapped his arm around Wooseok's waist and hugged him tightly. "You're the reason why I've change. I might be fine and able to hold my tears when my parents divorced. I might be fine when I quit from the basketball team. But I'm not sure I'll be fine if Seungwoo takes you away from me. Because you've always been the one who made me feels fine. If you're also taken away from me... I don't know."

His grip on Wooseok doesn’t seem to be loosening any time soon, as if he let go even slightly the pretty boy would drift away and he would lose him forever.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Wooseok put his arms around the taller's neck, hugging him back as tightly.

"I love you, Wooseokie." Yohan slowly loosening the hug to have a better view of the other's face. Wooseok then moved both of his hands and gently slid them against each of Yohan's cheeks, wiping his tears.

Their eyes locked again and Wooseok held his breath as the other boy inched closer and closer, the anticipation growing in his stomach. He closed his eyes, he could feel Yohan's breath on his cheek. And when their lips reunited, the glorious feeling was back. Like a match being thrown on to a puddle of oil, his nerves lit up like fire. Burning and spreading through his whole body. It felt too warm in there suddenly. 

Wooseok lost himself in the feeling of Yohan's lips against his and the heat it caused in his stomach. Eventually, he’d tilt his head up just a little, let his eyes fall shut, and kiss the taller in return. It was hesitant at first, light as a feather almost, but the warmth he felt—he couldn’t help but to snaked his hands back to Yohan's neck.

"I love you too, Yohanie."

**Author's Note:**

> Yocat is sooo cute I think they will be the strongest ship in X1 in the future 😊  
It’s my first time writing a fic so it’s short and not good but any feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
